A Certain Beautiful Memory
by FlyingCow65
Summary: No longer a one-shot! Misaki joins the battle along with her group, revealing the missing memories of the Imagine Breaker user along with the power of his arm. A new group has been created in order to figth against Gremlin...The Kamijou Faction has appeared. Changed the name of the history.
1. One-Shot

Summary: It doesn't matter how much she tries to understand him, she will never understand him…never. He was hers from the very begging.

Misaki Shoukuho was The Queen, not only she had the biggest clique on the campus, she was as much people a walking beauty, of course it was all appearance, behind her mask was the face of a woman who has seen hell and had cried rivers.

There were a lot of people whom called themselves her friend of course with one hand she could call her real friends.

One of them was a boy, a boy whom she meet long time ago even before she had woken up her ability Mental Out.

This boy was a little bag full of bad luck, no matter where he went he would find himself always in some kind of situation, he called it the curse of the Imagine Breaker.

What was that?

Nothing special

Just an arm capable of destroying any kind of blessing.

Imagine Breaker.

Such a strong power on the hands of a little boy.

This boy even with this kind of power was the most kind hearted boy that she had meet on her life.

There was also a girl, they didn´t get along but they tolerated themselves in front of him.

Every day after school the three of them would go to play on the park, go to their houses to eat and again play together.

She was happy like that.

In no time the little trio grow up, all of them with different views of life.

One with the mind of controlling everything.

Other with the mind of helping everyone in need.

And the last one a mind with a plan to change the world.

Even with their differences they were always together they hoped that their days togheter would last till the end of their lives.

That was until that accident.

No one knows it but the real story was like this.

A young man who had been fired wanted to kill the cause of his misery.

She was present the moment he was going to finish him.

She was going to watch his best friend get killed by the hand of a man

She ran

And he slashed her arms.

Blood came out of them and the boy got so angry that he punched the man on the jaw sending him to the floor.

When the Reporters knew this they chased the boy till his house, he wasn´t capable of leaving his house for two months.

Until

A group of soldiers helped his family.

They took him away to a place called Academy City, a place full of science.

It was the project of some of the biggest nations around the world.

A city made for students.

But not only that they were called Espers, people who had strange abilities to change the world around them.

Some were capable of using one of the four elements and other people were capable of more than that.

To follow him both girls entered the project.

One of them was given the ability called Mental Out, an ability classified as a Level 5 one of the highest levels around the City cause only ten of them were classified like that.

The other was classified as an Error.

No one knew if she had an ability or not, for some people she was a Level 0 the lowest rank, those like this were normal students.

But for the girl this was an opportunity, she didn´t needed a power to carry on his plans.

After some time the group reunited themselves.

Usually eating or hanging together, that´s how they spent their days.

Full of smiles.

Until School started, two of them were put together thanks to their abilities; only one of them was put in a different school.

She blamed her power.

The only reason she came to this city was to be with him.

But this crashed all her plans.

Until… the other girl made a promise to her.

That she would look for him like a hawk and protect him of _those _who want to harm him.

Time passed and even though they were separated they still talked with each other.

Some nights ago, other Level 5 meet this boy, she fought him and as she predicted she lost.

Misaka Mikoto… the Railgun lost against a Level 0.

Oh God how much did she wanted to laugh at her face.

Ohh life was good.

Everything was great.

But everything went to hell when that nun appeared.

The boy as always helped her against a group of people that were hunting her, on the last moment of their fight trying to save her he called the name of the level 5 to one of them.

Something about she helping a nun

She didn´t wanted but if it was a request from _him_ then she couldn´t refused no matter what.

Just as she was going to use one of the bodies of her clique she received a call from the _other_ girl.

Touma was on the hospital, on the emergency area.

She couldn´t believe it. So she ran towards the hospital to meet the boy.

A doctor greeted her and explained the situation to her.

She used her powers to look at the inside of his mind what she greeted was the most horrible dream that had occurred to her.

Touma´s memories…were destroyed.

Every day, every year that they had spent together was gone.

Not a single trace of her or the other girl was there.

That night she cried on his room.

When she got out of the room she saw a white nun sleeping on one of the benches, it didn´t took her long to put her thoughts together, just as she put her hands on her head she imagined all the gruesome things she could do to her.

A coma

Even a vegetable state

She had a great imagination.

But of course she wasn´t that kind of girl

She took her things and left the hospital, erasing the memory of everyone who saw her.

Walking towards the exit she meet another girl, _the girl_ who promised to protect him.

She went to her arms and cried on them, the only moment in which she revealed weakness.

After hours of crying she left to her dorm.

She knew that no matter what happened things would never be the same.

Time passed and so were the rumors of a boy running around the city fighting "Espers", but they weren´t espers.

They were something more.

And the Mental Out decided one thing.

Protect the boy from the shadows where he would never look.

And so she did, she heard of his victory against the Level 1, his battle on Italy, and his adventure on World War 3.

She protected him in every way she could.

No matter how many girls tried to reach his heart, no matter how much that nun tried, the reason he was hers from the very beginning.

The girl took out a little photography.

Kamijou Touma, Misaki Shoukuho, Kumokawa Seria holding hands all of them wearing old school uniforms.

Closing the book she saw a message on her cellphone.

"_A black spike haired boy appeared on the campus…"_

And so Misaki smiled again, there was no time to shed tears of happiness, she had to take the boy out of here.

Yes…she was his protector.

A/N: I talked with a friend a long time ago in which we talked about the relationship between Kumokawa, Misaki and Touma, ever since Misaki talked with Touma on Railgun manga I knew that she recognized him somewhere or they knew eachother, not only that Kumokawa also knew Touma from somewhere and to add fuel to the fire there´s their conversation on New Testament vol 7 so I let my fan boy theory go hot and wrote this one shot…maybe…what do you guys think?


	2. Author Note

So... you guys asked for it you got it, even though they were small, most of the reviews and PM asked for a continuation of _The girl who wears a Mask _and to tell you the truth I have started working on the next chapter whom you will decide where to begin.

A new fresh start from the Ending of Index Arc to the ending of the World War 3 or maybe starting from the Ending of Vol 22 (WW3) and starting with a new world of New Testament?

There´s a poll on my profile just go where the **FlyingCow65** is and choose. I will start my vacation this thuersday so I will start that day, the poll will finish on sunday so choose and tell me what do you guys want to see.

Also I´m working on another 3 stories but I have time so... yeah.

Again readers **Thank You** for giving me a chance to exploit my imagination.

And remember you choose.


	3. Prologue 1

**A certain Beautiful Memory**

_So people wanted to see the continuation of the first chapter about Misaki and Touma and here it is, starting from the Vol. 17 to the ending of Vol.22 with short chapters talking about a certain event that occurred in Academy City while Touma was out of the city, this chapter will be the base for the start of the series…_

_These 5 chapter will act as a little prologue from where the real adventure begins, I will talk more about the Science side with a little bit of Magic Side there and also it will consist more of the relationship between Touma, Misaki and Kumokawa… I love Misaki… and Kuroyoru she is awesome!_

_And you readers…you are awesome too._

_So let´s get this show started!_

**Prologue 1 Bad Weather**

"No wait! Biri Biri wait GYAAAAA" screamed a certain black spike haired boy.

Kamijou Touma was prey again of the attack of a certain Railgun.

"Ehh Ahhh! Sorry sorry" said the tsundere Railgun as she made her way towards the electrified boy.

"Hey are you okay, it´s your fault for not using that weird arm of yours you know?"

After spending some time trying to get his cellphone one, Kamijou Touma waved a good bye to the electric girl and resumed his way towards his house, not before bumping with another certain girl.

"Kyaaa" the difference of height and strength between both youngsters was clear, Touma took a step back while the girl fell to the ground.

"Ah I´m sorry I didn´t know where I was going…eh I know you" said Touma while helping the girl to her feet.

"Mmm…Ah! You are Kamijou Touma" said the blonde with a smile on her face.

"Yea…you are Misaki the friend of Misaka aren´t you?" asked Touma with a smile.

"I don´t know about friend but we know each other and we usually clash in a lot of things you know what I´m talking about ne?"

Touma blinked, the first time he saw the girl he was presented to her as the level 5 Railgun both of them were prey of the electric attacks of the girl, and that was the last time he saw her.

"Ah I´m sorry for making you fall Shoukuho-san"

"Don´t worry about that…now what you must worry is about that"

The Mental Out pointed at the big ice cream on the floor.

"Such misfortune"

On Academy City…there´s a park called Ice Land, it was a little zone made for the purpose of summer, where people usually take their dates to a nice cold dessert.

"Thank you for your business." said the vendor at Touma.

Misaki was already eating the ice cream before something happened to her dessert of course walking with a person whose bad luck was always there was dangerous.

"So feeling hot today?" started Touma

"Yes the A/C at the Dorm went down and everyone is out trying to get their heads cool."

Indeed her statement was true, in the morning everyone was dozing off in the usual areas where someone could feel the breeze of the A/C, until after some hours it went down.

And everyone loosed their minds.

"So here I´m trying to cool off" said the girl as she ate another piece of her ice cream.

"It´s weird that even in the season that we are it´s getting to hot, I will have to bring out the summer clothes one of those days"

"Indeed, maybe is something natural, remember that day when on the other side of the lake it snowed in May?"

"Yea I heard quiet a mess"

"Yes, where were you going Kamijou if I can ask?"

"To the market I need to buy something to have for dinner, living with that silver nun is a pain in the wallet, good thing that the sales are at discount this day"

"Nun…You know that Nun who is always somewhere eating or helping people, the Mysterious Silver Nun?"

"Did she become one of those famous rumors ah man they are going to be angry at me"

"Who…?"

"Weird people"

Somewhere in certain country in a certain Headquarters everyone sneezed.

"I see…well the offers of the market closed five minutes ago" said Misaki while checking her Cellphone.

"Whaaaat?! This is bad my life is in danger, what will I buy in order to please the stomach of Index"

People looked at the pair of students, especially at the boy in which he was yelling his catchphrase.

"Mmm since this is partially my fault, here take this"

Pulling out a silver card from her purse she gave it to the crying man, it was a silver card with golden stripes in the middle.

"That will give you a 50% of discount in half the stores in academy city, don´t be afraid to use it, this is a card that was given to us the Level 5 so we don´t have to worry about getting a job to buy food and we can concentrate on our studies."

"But…why, why are you helping me?" asked Touma with curiosity.

"Why? Mm…Do I need a reason?" said the girl as she left the Imagine Breaker user to his thoughts.

After reaching his house with and full of food the good luck of the hero left him laughing, he was being called to England, and he must brought Index as his manager

Tokiwadai Apartment.

"Sooo…" said Misaki as she entered her room.

In there were four people, one with blue hair sitting in a computer, a green one holding a knife in her hand playing with it, the pink one with glasses was playing with her lizard, the red one was sleeping.

"Ah Misaki-san, it seems that you were right, this weather is not normal." said the blue haired one as she noticed the entrance of the blonde. Hanabi Momo. "Oh yes they left this here one hour ago"

It was her Silver Card it was attached with a smiling face and the words _Thanks_

"Ahh that idiot" murmured Misaki.

"My clones told me that there are rumors about a figure releasing certain quantity of heat around different areas" said the green haired girl, as she threw the knife on a target in the wall.

"My web told me the same thing as Sasha" said the pink haired one.

"Zzzzz"

The quartet of girls turned to the snoring girl.

"Sasha?" asked Misaki at her friend.

"Bua?"

"Sasha what did I told you?"

"Bont fleep od retis"

"Again please" demanded Misaki while tapping her foot.

"Sigh… Don´t sleep on meetings" said the read head while she cleaned the droll on her face.

"Exactly, Hanabi, what is the current status of the members of Judgament"

"The blue haired girl turned to the computer and with a few movement of her hand a map of Academy City appeared, with the members of Judgment on it. "It seem that they are not taking this seriously"

"Mm indeed what a disorganized group" Misaki went to her bed she replaced her usual white gloves with a pair of black fingerless gloves, the scars on her arm showing.

Scars of the past

Scars of her victory

Putting a cap on her head she hid her hair inside of it, a pair of black glasses and dark attire, black bike shorts and a black shirt.

Replacing her black shoes with a pair of black tennis she went towards the door.

"Sasha…" the redhead stood up revealing the same clothes that Misaki but with red stripes on her left side hiding a whip inside her shirt.

"Rachel…" the green haired girl took her knife from the door and took a pair of black glasses, green stripes on the left.

"Rose…" the pink girl took some seed from her bag and put them on her pocket.

The quartet pressed a button on the glasses and a big map of academy city appeared on it.

"Let´s go…I want to finish this quickly, Hanabi you will be our eyes on the sky"

"Gotcha" pressing a button on her chair she disappeared along with the computer in a camo skin.

"Okay…let´s go find this jerk that is messing with the weather" said Misaki as her glasses showed the map of the city.

And so the little group made their way towards the exit of the apartment, and if someone asked if they saw the Level 5 Mental Out on the complex they would say that she was in the Library.

_A/N Here it is, the first Chapter for A Certain Beautiful Memory, what will the group of Misaki find while patrolling the city at night._

_Yea I know Misaki is Mental Out, so how come she is on the battlefield instead of sending a group of her clique?_

_Because she will be a badass, we have little girls with power to move mountains or technically send the 2 more powerful Level 5 flying._

_So why can´t we have an heroine with a dark past_

_Well we technically don´t know nothing about Misaki (I will have to re-read some of the Railgun Manga) so I made a Misaki more aggressive compared to the one of the manga, and aggressive I mean level Misaka Worst._

_Why there is no more Touma, well he is on England, he doesn´t know about the little group of Misaki and I´m focusing on the other side of Misaki._

_Also I will feature one of the clones but I still don´t know if it will be __**her**__ or the normal ones._

_So first chapter and starting working with the second Prologue._


	4. Prologue 2

_A/N Second chapter on the prologue, maybe another 2 chapters more or 3 who knows?_

_I want to begin the new world._

_This chapter touches a little more about the mystery behind Academy City, and a little battle with a little persecution, I need to improve those parts for the future._

**_Takuz_**_: Thank you for your support, yes Worst level, isn´t it beautiful? We know Worst because she is violent and a magnificent Troll, so is Misaki (a Troll) but she isn´t as violent as we have yet to see, she prefers to use people and do the job for her. But if you look at the past of Misaki and Touma she is in a state of depression and anger for the destruction of Touma´s memories at least here in the history. I recommend looking at the first meeting of Touma and Misaki on the Railgun manga (chapter 47) and see in one of the panels that the faces of Mikoto, Touma and Misaki appear in the superior, Misaki is in the middle with her hair facing the viewer and the last to panels shows them with a unusual face, almost as if surprised and then a smile presenting herself and calling him by his name Ohhh the theories._

**_Wolf Strife_**_: I love a badass character but the badassenes must be deserved, not given just like that, I have noticed that in most of the To aru Universe the badass characters are always little girls or Mikoto along with others( don´t get me wrong I like Mikoto but I think they gave her too much power), those who are out of these exceptions are Touma, Accelerator, Kakine (Bettle 05) Kuroyoru, Thor and Worst. There will be badass characters here; one of those is Misaki and a certain friend of a certain person, but that friend will have her spot later._

_So I welcome you again and enjoy reading, if you have comments about my writing or something you´re free to review it._

**Chapter 2 Prologue 2**

The nights on Academy City are usually cold in winter, not that cold but enough to sleep with a sheet, but this weather changed that, people slept on the floor trying to absorb the cold of the floor on their bodies.

A certain group of people were on the city.

Hiding on the shadows

The girls moved as snakes.

_"-The heat signatures are coming from 4 different points-"_ said the voice from the lens, the picture of Hanabi playing with a pencil appeared on the left side.

"Which is the closest one?" asked Misaki as she ran through the ally.

_"-Mm Rose has one at 5 min from her position-"_

"And from my position?"

_"-Mm about 3 km at the east of your position Misa-san-"_

"Good, Sasha, Rachel I want your attention to the other 2 point that Hanabi will give you"

"Roger!"

And so Misaki ran as fast as she could dodging people and objects around her, even if she used her power to skip P.E she didn´t have problems with the physical activities, long time ago she and a pair of friends of her always ran on the streets, enjoying the little wind that hit their bodies even if it was little.

The past…

When everything was right

When they were happy

"And so this time the tea that came out was cinnamon" a familiar voice broke Misaki from her past.

Hiding inside a box Misaki watched as Misaka Mikoto and her friends exited a store.

"Onee-sama you shouldn´t be doing that you know, what will happen when one of Judgament see you, I can´t pull strings to get you out"

"I know I know but…"

And so the voices disappeared.

"Tch I don´t want to deal with those girls now, Hanabi how much to the Heat signature"

_"Five minutes, Rose will reach the first one in 2 minutes"_

"I see… well then" and with a strong thrust from her legs she jumped the street.

People saw the girl on the air and she pointed her control at the air and pressed a button, as if nothing ever occurred everyone started walking as usual.

Misaki felt the temperature getting hotter and there it was.

Hiding in a little tree a red stone was protected by red circle.

"Hanabi are you seeing what I am seeing?"

_"Of course Misa-san, the glasses show me what you guys see, now let see…mmm"_

**Academy City District 6**

"Wua I don´t want to be here" yawning Sasha she kicked a metal can and sat on one of the benches.

"Why must we do patrol for some stupid User who is controlling weather." Yawning again she watched the stars.

"Ahh it´s so troublesome…I will get some minutes for a nap." Just as she was going to close her eyes Sasha turned around seeing a bright light.

"Oh my, what do we have here" reaching for her ear she pressed a buton on the legs of the glasses, the face of Hanabi appeared on the left side of the shades.

"Hanabi what am I looking at?" asked Sasha at their operator.

_"Mm it gives the same reading that the one that Misaki found"_

"And that means?" asked Sasha in an sleepy tone.

_"-That means that this was made by one crazy esper…oh shit Sasha get away from there, there's a group of Judgment moving to your position.-"_

"Wha?!"

"Hey you what are you doing there!"

To late.

A pair of student with clothes made for their activities for Judgament blocked the exit of Sasha.

"Hey…what´s that?"

The pentagram on the floor with the character for fire in Latin started glowing.

And then it disappeared.

_"Oh shit this is bad"_

"Hey girl what was that, no wait, first where´s your school?"

"…" first rule that Misaki made when they started this group of _"vigilantes"_ was never talk to other person unless is related in a case.

The second…

"You will have to accompany us to the HQ" the man with the green armband on his right side started approaching the girl.

Second rule…never get caught.

Sasha jumped the bushes and started running towards the other exit of the park.

"HEY WAIT!" the brown haired boy ran following the girl.

"Dammit we can´t let her go!, -_STARTING PURSUE ON DISTRICT 6 Girl in her 17 or 19, can´t see her face hiding under a hood, black clothes-" _screamed the blonde one at a radio as he saw his friend running towards her.

"This is bad this is bad" thought Sasha as she ran through the streets "I can´t use my ability or they will know who am I…dammit this is why I didn´t want to be out now"

"Hey stop!"

"-_Take the ally at your left, I will try to take you to a safest place, let me contact Misa-san and the others-"_

"Fast if it´s possible Hanabi!"

And so the persecution continued.

"Huff…Huff…Huff I knew this was a bad idea a bad idea!" screamed the girl.

_"Oh zip it, that´s what you get for skipping P.E isn´t it?"_

"Says the girl whom…" a silence, she was about to talk about _that_ "Sorry I got angry…I"

_"-It´s okay, you are the one with the physical work, besides if it weren´t for me….you wouldn´t be alive right now-"_

"…"

_"-Now enter in the big building with a cross in the center it will take you to a shopping mall you can try losing them there.-" _directed Hanabi at Sasha as she ran through the streets

"Hanabi…remember me to bought you a dessert tomorrow…no make that two ok?"

_"-Yea, now run!-"_

**Academy City District 13**

Rose was a level 3 esper, with an ability called Flora, flowers, trees or something related, it was under her control.

She was quiet adept for the things that were flowers and she loved animals, so much that you couldn´t see her without her lizard.

Something weird for a girl of Tokiwodai.

"Now then…Hanabi said that the signal heat would be around here." Roase walked through the school, various Kindergarten and primary schools were on this district, The District of Beginning as some people called it.

"Mm weird things, weird things ah Weird Thing localized!" exclaimed the petit girl in a loud voice.

"Oh my… what do we have here…?" Rose approached a black figure chanting something in another language.

While Rose approached the figure she threw some seed on the area "~Goood Niiiight~" exclaimed Rose.

"!" the figure stood up revealing a woman in her middles thirty red hair with tattoos on her face

"Heeeey theeere…watchaaa doiiing" said Rose in a sing a song voice.

The figure looked at the girl and after a moment it continued working

"Working…this is a mission given to us by the God´s Right Seat"

"Is it okay for you to give this kind of information? I mean here you are the bad guy" asked Rose puzzled.

"Of course, a corpse can´t talk isn´t it?" said the figure as she took away her hood.

"Corpse…Oh right" and so Rose threw herself to the left side evading a sword made of fire coming out of the palm of the figure.

"Wow a fire esper?"

"Don´t mistake me like one of your copies we are above your kind of so called espers?"

"Wha…?"

BOOM

The area exploded around them on a big wave of fire.

"No matter how you look at it, you are acting like an esper"

"Is that so?"

"That it so"

"Are you joking in the middle of a fight?"

"Yea…I´m quiet carefree, but Misaki sometimes tells me that I´m an airhead and I usually get distracted a lot by simple things for example there was this time in where I".

"Why you!" as if being mocked by the girl the _magician_ threw her arm behind her creating a whip made of flames.

This time the whip had more range, she made a swing and attacked the left side of Rose, defending herself she called her powers to help her.

"Oak Shield!"

A big shield made of oak appeared on her arm covering her left side she took the impact of the whip, but the strength on this one was far more powerful as the oak shield, the results were obvious.

Rose was sent flying at the wall.

"Hoaaaaaaa" Another wave from the whip falling towards the girl.

The fire wave was sent again and again till the oak shield fell burning itself.

"Hey I was using that!" demanded Rose angry.

"Too bad for you, I'm a Fire Magician!" exclaimed with proud in her voice.

"A Magician?"

"Yes a magician, we are people who learnt how to control the elements or different magic's, now burn in to ashes!"

"I don´t think so" throwing her hands in the air the leaves of the nearest tree blocked the fire a little giving opportunity to Rose to escape.

"Tch"

The magician only looked as the girl ran; this was bad news for their organization.

**District 9**

Misaki stood there looking with attention at the circle and it´s runes.

_"I rember seeing one of those circles in Touma house long ago…his father if I remember was a fanatic of these kind of things, now…I wonder if he would now about this"_

A voice broke the girl from her thoughts bringing her back to the world of livings

_"-Misa-san, it´s time to retreat, Rose saw a figure near one of the areas with heat signatures, sadly she had to retreat, her opponent was a fire esper and we have a problem, Sasha is being chased by a group of Judgament.-"_

"That idiot, okay I´ll go and help her, I´ll see you on the dorm."

_"-Roger, remember not to be late-"_

Misaki ran towards the exit of the district running at the localization of Sasha running from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ah how hard can it be to found a red haired girl being chased mm?"

She took out her phone and looked at the hour.

"8:30! Dammit the Dorm manager will begin her routine in 30 minutes come one Sahsa where are you…ah there she is…"

"HEY STOP THERE!"

"WAAAAAA" the screams of Sasha were heard in all Academy city those were the cue for Misaka to search her friend.

But seeing her like this only brought shame.

"Really…? You are an Esper Level 3 with the ability Diamond yet you are running…?" Misaki started running towards Sasha passing her by her side, she turned around and as if falling she hit the member of Jugament.

The three of them fall at the moment giving enough time for Sasha to run towards the ally.

"Ah I´m sorry the Grocery shop is about to close" explained Misaki at the other Espers.

"ah eh?"

"Dammit she left!"

Oh I´m sorry I didn´t knew where was I going" Misaki bowed and left.

_"Now towards the dorm, Sasha you better be there, right now!"_

**-Tokiwadai Dorm-**

"Huff…Huff…Huff…"

"Incredible running for about 4 hours, that´s a new record Sasha" said Hanabi as she pushed herself towards her friend.

"Yea…I…I need to catch my air…"

"If you think about it you have grown in resistance those years…"

"Yea but I will never be capable to be like you…"

Hanabi was a member of the track team…_was_… one day while Sasha and Hanabi were out enjoying the afternoon they went to the park, while waiting for the signal to change they noticed a little girl standing on the middle of the street, the car´s weren´t stopping so the girl was in danger, Sasha ran towards the girl knowing full well that she could save the girl and save her she did, but the weigth of the girl and her combined didn´t gave her a chance to react well.

She never saw the car going straight to them.

But nothing happened; instead Sasha and the girl were pushed by Hanabi who received the full impact of the car sending her flying towards the other side of the street.

Hanabi was transported to the hospital being the patient of Heaven Canceller, without them knowing a certain Level 5 saw everything and pulled string with a friend of hers to save the girl.

The girl was saved but it was with a great cost.

Her legs were almost destroyed, after all the impact more strong was there.

After some time she was leaving the hospital with a wheelchair, it took years to bring Sasha to her usual self.

She blamed herself for what happened to her friend, Hanabi being her childhood friend did what was correct to her.

She slapped her, telling her that it wasn´t her fault.

But Heaven Canceller gave them hope; there was a little probability that she could regain her legs with time…only with time.

After that they were contacted by Misaki…not The Queen but Misaki Shoukuho called them to be part of a great project.

"It´s okay I know that Dr. Frog will be capable of finding out a solution for my legs one day."

"Hanabi…"

"So what do you thinks this esper is doing"

"Esper?"

"Yes Rose faced a mysterious esper capable of controlling fire, and by the looks of it I would put her in a Level 4 type."

"Well maybe this esper as going on some crack I mean trying to change the weather making it hotter?"

"Sounds stupid" said Rachel as she entered on the room "there must be something else here, sadly I didn´t found anything around the area that you had given me Hanabi"

"Sorry"

"where´s Misaki?" asked Sasha as she took glass of water from the table.

"She was here 30 minutes ago, she left with permission of the Supervisor, something about talking with someone, and she must have pulled some strings to make the supervisor let her left at night." said Hanabi as she pushed herself towards the wardrobe taking out a some pajamas.

**A Certain Apartment**

"So…"

"So…"

Both girls sipped their tea.

"It´s rare for you to come to visit me If I´m right, that means that something big happened."

"Indeed, you might have noticed the current state of the weather in Academy City"

"Getting too hot for my liking, what do you know?"

"An esper…or that´s what I thought at first."

"You are still doing your escapades just like when we were kids eh?"

"Indeed, you see there was a _weird symbol_ in the area where I was"

"Define weird"

"Remember the books that Kamijou Touya had?"

"Those about magic and things like that right? Yes I remember, Touma´s father had a large collection about those matters."

"There could be a possibility that some esper got his hands on some kind of book related to that, here take a look" said Misaki while passing her cellphone to Kumokawa Seria.

It was a picture of the pentagram that was found by Misaki.

"Indeed this is weird, where did you say that this was?"

"District 9 around a pair of trees"

"Mmm this is bad…this is not from _this _side"

"_This_ side?" asked with curiosity Misaki.

"Nothing to worry about, I recommend you to stay here, I´ll arrange a room for you"

"Thanks I don´t want to deal with punks at this time."

"Indeed after all, we don´t want a girl kicking the butt of a group of punks isn´t it?" replied Seria as she leaved the room.

**Area ?**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY SAW YOU!"

"Yes but, it was a mistake!"

"Still the operation could be at risk you idiot!" exclaimed the tallest figure at them.

"Nothing happened, and one of the pillars has been destroyed so we will continue with our operation."

"Yes…Academy City will fall in the grave that they built by themselves." said the fifth figure.

"In the name of God´s Right Seat!"

_A/N There it is Prologue 2._

_So what do you guys think? Magicians used by God´s Right Seat in Academy City…a grave? Misaki talking about the father of Touma and Kumokawa remembering the past, things will get more dangerous from this point._

_Also next prologue will be the little mention of a certain clone, not Worst (sadly) guess who?_

_I´ll leave it to your imagination, next chapter will also touch a certain age of our protagonist, and also I wanted to ask for your help, sadly I´m not good with the names less with the last names so if someone could give some help there I would be very grateful. I already have the one for Hanabi so if you can help me with the others it would be great._


	5. Prologue 3

**_A/N_**_ Finally an update I have been busy those past days…or weeks, playing Persona 3 and then 4 looking for a job…crying cause I don´t know in which console Persona 5 will appear…and going training for a race of 10km so yea busy, we are now almost at the end of the Prologue Season._

_So read and tell me what do you think, ideas are welcome._

_Takuz: Yea Asakura sounds´s good, I think I will use it thanks, also be sure to see "that name" on Hanabi. Let´s see if you are correct on the clone._

_Wolf´s Strife: Mikoto´s Awakening right? Started reading it seem cool the brother thing about Mikoto the feminine voice of the first chapter makes me remember about the "Thou I am and I am thou" from Persona….mmm Maybe…anyway It´s going by a good path pretty cool the second Mikoto._

_Seiei: Yea the Childhood friend stuff it´s so cliché but there are some that are cool, we have Ichigo and Tatsuki from Bleach, here Misaki remembers her childhood with Touma and…well you now the other girl, but Touma doesn´t remember that, so is killing her from the inside also be ready once the real story begins…it won´t be canon that´s the only thing I will tell you._

**Prologue 3**

**4 Days Later…**

Misaki looked through the window in the morning.

Class was boring, same stuff every year, how to control your power, how to act in the presentations.

She yawned and started her computer; there was an unread message opening it she saw the tittle _"-So where did you go last night?-" _the first message from Rachel

Another message popped out it was from Rose

_"-Did you go to visit a boyfriend?-"_

_"-No…I went to visit an old friend whom I hoped had some information concerning the events from yesterday-"_ answered Misaki at her neighbor in class.

_"-I don´t believe you!"_ demanded Rose

"Miss Rose"

"Eep!"

"Next time you use chat on the computer remember to use the keyboard in a slow tone please…now go and stand outside in the hallway"

"Yes Ma´am"

The classroom laughed at the poor girl who was now standing outside.

**Lunch Garden of Tokiwadai**

Misaki stood on the roof as always, her clique was with her along with the other girls, she saw in direction to A Certain School… Misaki had a feeling.

A very bad feeling…

"Queen…?"

"Mmm…?" Misaki turned around facing on of the girls of her clique "What is it Sakura-san?"

"Mm is something wrong…you have been weirder Queen"

"It´s okay I… I just don´t feel well today…"

"Maybe you should go and check with the doctor you could be sick"

"Maybe…¨_what is this feeling¨…?"_

**Academy City streets**

Walking through the streets was Shirai Kuroko…by orders of Judgment she was excluded of the morning classes thanks to the events of last night, something about a mysterious girl doing _weird stuff_ in the middle of a park.

"Ahhh Kuroko would prefer to stay with her Onee-sama and spend the day as usual…."

"I know Shirai-san, but we must look for this mysterious Esper." responded Uiharu at the teleporter. "If you think about it this looks like a novel of mystery" added the little student with a gleam on her eyes.

"Really Uiharu you should stop reading those kinds of novels." Kuroko responded at the antics of her partner.

"I bet that if you read one of my novels you would see the world through different eyes"

"Nop…you know what kind of histories I read those that have the word lust written in the cover, those made of a forbidden love" exclaimed Kuroko as she put her hand on the air and the drool fell from her mouth.

"And that´s why Misaka-san gets angry at you" said Uiharu in a low tone.

"Here we are Shirai-san…Ohhh" the red marks of last night were still there. But now they were glowing with a red colour.

"This wasn´t made by an esper" said Kuroko scratching her chin.

"You are rigth…they said that they caught a girl with black clothes here…maybe a passerby that got caught in the wrong time at the wrong moment."

"You are right…I´ll get a picture of this and sent it to your computer so you can check on it there."

"Okay" said Uiharu as she looked around the area for clues.

"Well then shall we go…there´s…what are **you** doing here" Kuroko turned around to meet face to face with The Queen she was wearing her usual winter uniform an in hand an Ice cream.

"Well well if it isn´t Shirai Kuroko and a friend of Misaka-san"

"Wooow an Ojou-sama from Tokiwadai" exclaimed Uiharu in a happy tone.

"I don´t think we have been presented"

"No…my name is Uiharu Kazen" said Uiharo as she bowed.

"Shokuhou Misaki nice to meet you" answered Misaki. "Are you on a Judgament investigation Shirai-san?"

"Sorry can´t talk about that…" said Kuroko with a bitter tone.

"Ohhh secrets…shall I make you tell me about it?~" said Misaki as she took her control and put it on her mouth.

"Eh?" Uiharu looked at the two girls, both of them were sending spark at each other.

"Now now hide that or you could get hurt Shoukuho-san…" shot Kuroko with a snicker

"You shouldn´t go picking fights while on the job Shirai-san…you could get hurt"

"Says the girl who hides behind her clique, it´s surprising to see you barking like this Shoukuho."

Misaki gave Shirai a smile.

"Ara…you should treat your senpai with more respect shall I give you a lesson?" Misaki cracked her fingers and approached Kuroko.

"Why not… maybe you could learn a thing or two about respect"

"SHIRAI-SAN!" both girls snapped at the scream of the black haired girl.

"Ah Uhiaru…"

"I´m sorry Misaki-san we must go." Uhiharu grabbed Kuroko and dashed out of the area Misaki smiled at her work.

"Still got it" with that she resumed her walk towards a certain Hospital "Now then let see how is _she_ doing"

"What´s wrong with you Uiharu?!" screamed Kuroko as they walked through the Shopping District.

"I´m keeping you away doing something stupid that´s what I ´m doing Shirai-san"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think the leader would say if she caught us getting on fights?"

"Well I think she would allow it."

Uiharu sighed…no use to fight with her partner in something that she can´t explain.

"Let´s just go and finish this case" responded Uiharu

"Eh?" Kuroko tilted her head at the suddenly change of mood of her friend.

**Acedemy City Hospital**

"Ah Shokuhuo-san it´s been a while"

"Dr…how have you been?"

"Good good, for once this month I haven´t received that boy in to the E.R or something like that, maybe his luck is changing for good."

"Tehehe I doubt it, I bet he is already in some kind of predicament."

**On a Plane to England**

"Before I could wipe away the blood, one of the passengers spotted it. I have determined that he has learned of the incident occurring on the plane. What should I do with him?" said the attendant to the captain.

Kamijou Touma was on the floor knocked out.

**Academy City Hospital**

"Indeed, that bad luck of his is quiet a curse if I must say it, so what brings you here?

"To check my arms…they have been itching and to visit _that _girl"

"Mmm first let´s check your arms we will talk about her later"

Misaki nodded and followed the Doctor Heave Canceller.

**Tokiwodai Dorm**

Hanabi looked through the web searching for posibles rumors about the events of last nigth; of course as always there was nothing there.

"Sigh" Hanabi rubbed her eyes "There´s nothing on the web" the girl slammed her face on the keyboard.

"Ahh what to do, what to do…" Hanabi murmured to herself no noticing Sasha entering their room.

"Why the long face?" asked the redhead.

"I spent 4 hours searching for this symbol and the results were the same…nothing!" screamed the girl while pushing her hand on the air.

"Easy…maybe you aren´t looking deep enough" said Sasha as she rubbed the back of her friend.

"If I look _deep enough_ then you guys will have to get another researcher." answered the blue haired girl.

"Sigh Come one don´t get that grumpy I will buy you a desert" Sasha pushed the wheelchair of her friend and the duo made her way towards the exit.

"Really, can´t you see that we have work" said Hanabi as she was pushed through the hallway of the dorm, no one looked at Hanabi with pity…first time someone pitied her about her situation well…the girl was sent to a hospital.

"I know but there´s no use of mopping around"

"I envy your sense of responsibility"

"Hehehe" laughed Sasha

"So where are you taking me" said Hanabi on the entrance of the Dorm, students were coming and leaving, they usually were out to visit stores or the cinema.

"Well I don´t know what do you want?"

"Chocolate" said Hanabi with a straight face "Ice Cream, move"

"Right right"

"Mmm" murmured Heave Canceller as he examined the arm of Misaki.

"You shouldn´t murmur like that you know you could scare some of your patients" said Misaki at the doctor.

"Sorry, there´s nothing wrong with them, must be the heat that is making your arms wet, using gloves in this weather is for crazy people too, maybe you should try not wearing them for a pair of days. " said Heaven Canceler as he smiled at the girl.

"Not yet…I…I can´t show them yet."

"As you wish" the Frog Face doctor took a seat in front of her and frowned "What do you think about this weather?"

"Might be some Esper doing stupid stuff maybe" answered Misaki as she put her gloves again.

"Maybe…there have been rumors in…well that dark place…about some people doing rituals on Academy City."

"Rituals…?"

"I know it sounds stupid, because we live in a Scientific Place but well…you never know"

"Yea, we never know" Misaki looked through the window remembering the purpose of her visit.

"How is _she _doing?" started Misaki.

Heaven Canceller blinked before he stood up and walked to the door closing it.

"Good, I heard that that friend of yours Akira-san is creating a new body for her isn´t it?" The doctor went towards his desk and put a password on his computer.

A door opened in the left side of the room.

"Yes…she plays to many video games and she got the idea from one of them" Misaki sttod up and walked towards the entrance waiting for the Doctor.

"Quiet the creator" Heave Canceller stepped inside Misaki followed him and as they entered the black hallway the floor light up "She sent me the model of the new body if everything goes good in at least 3 or 7 months I will have the body for her ready" in front of them a new room appeared it was full of machines and in the center was a pod full of water…with someone inside.

Brown hair…brown eyes a body full of scars, a missing leg…

"What about her mind?" said Misaki as she stood in front of the girl.

"She is disconnected from the Network so she doesn´t know what happened…as far as she knows she is still in the experiment…do you want to talk to her?"

Misaki nodded.

The patient opened her eye and looked at the visitor.

"Hello how are you feeling?"

The girl noticed the figure in front of her

Blonde hair and a weird mark on her eyes

The girl talked…

**Park near Tokiwodai**

Sasha and Hanabi were outside on one of the many benches in the park, the duo was eating an Ice Cream from one of the vendors in half the prize since he was having a good day "Thanks" to the weather.

Figures…

"So…" said Hanabi as she licked her ice cream.

"So…" responded Sasha who looked at the sky.

"The weather is getting hotter these days, we must deal with that girl from last time…the one that Rachel saw" said Hanabi in a tired voice.

"When was the last time you really slept?"

"…Three days ago"

"Really, what have you been doing lady?"

"You know…that body"

"Oh you have been working on that for almost 5 months, to be this far you are a genius Hanabi, no wonder you have the same Last Name as that people…"

"Don´t remind me of them please…" said Hanabi as she shoke her head.

Being put in the same classification as them was horrible.

"Sorry…to think that the rumor was true…clones in the city"

"Must have been quite a shock to meet your clone in the middle of the street"

"How many are now?"

"10 000 saved by one single boy, or that what I heard, you know about that mysterious event in which a Level 0 defeated Acceleretor"

"Something impressive for a Level 0 even now his ability seems a mystery"

"I would love to examine his corpse to see how his ability works!" said Hanabi

"...dude"

**A Certain Hospital**

"She´s doing great as you can see, I didn´t expect for you to bring her here, you were also an important part in bringing her back to life." said the Doctor as he sipped his coffe and leaved the chamber.

"And what about…?" started Misaki with fear finishing her sentence.

"His memories?"

Misaki nodded

"Destroyed, the same answer since you started coming here bringing the same question"

"Sorry it´s just…you know…" said Misaki looking at the window memories hit her and a sad sigh escaped her lips.

"I never asked but…. were you two close? By the way you always ask for that it would mean a yes isn´t it?"

Misaki laughed, it was a happy smile, as if remembering one of her many birthdays.

"Yea…we used to live on the same district when we were kids; we lived in front of each other." Said Misaki as she remembered the past such a sweet past.

"When my parents were gone on trips they would ask the Kamijous to take me with them. Touma would give me his bed as always and he slept on the floor" a smile crossed his face. "I thought things would stay like that forever"

"But…" said Heave Canceller

"But there was an accident, one day a man was fired from his job, you could say that he was quiet superstitious since he blamed his bad luck on Touma…he attacked him I step in, one of the adults in that day watched the events and tackled the guy to the floor, one day later people was outside Touma´s house waiting for an Interview with _The All Bad Luck Boy_ as they called him, one day his family received a call from Academy City, they tell them that Touma would be safe in Academy City his father let him go and thought everything was okay, since he was put in the protection on one of the teachers and friend of the family…Komoe-sensei, after that life went easy on him…till that day…in which he lose his memories"

"Sorry for making you relive that…May I ask…why didn´t you approached him on the first day?"

"mmm I think it would have been awkward, to meet someone whom you don´t remember for the first time…so I think I decided to take my time you know…something that bite my butt…well then I must go…it´s always a pleasure Doctor"

"Have a safe trip"

Misaki nodded and left the office.

"That girl is very strong to hold feelings like that" and so the doctor left.

**Entrance to the Hospital**

Sighing Misaki left the Hospital and walked towards the Dorm only to be stopped by Rachel on the entrance.

"Yo Queen" a voice broke the thoughts of the Level 5.

"Rachel…did something happened?" asked Misaki at her roommate.

"Yea…Rose _heard_ from the plants that something is changing in the city"

"Changing?"

"Yea…they also saw the same woman that she faced… something else… she wasn´t alone…"

"So it´s more than one person" said Misaki rubbing her chin.

"Yea…I think we should ask the other girls to look for clues and to send it to us what do you think?"

"Good Idea, send the order to them, I want the first report in 3 hours"

"Roger that"

"Mmm"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes…that symbol that Sasha saw was somewhat familiar"

"Familiar?"

"The father of an old friend mine…"

"Kamijou…"

"… Yes Kamijou…his father was a fan with the books that talked about magic and those things, I think I remember seeing one of them in one of the books…I need to meditate" said Misaki closing her eyes.

"I will be on the Dorm…If I look through my memories I might find something"

"Okay see you later Queen"

**DORM**

Misaki was sleeping on her bed.

_Sleeping…_

Meditating is what she was really doing…how does she do that…simple she enters her own mind.

Every mind is different for person to person.

Some people might have a mind in the shape of a tunnel others would have a castle or something like that.

Misaki…

Misaki has a garden….full of flowers and doors.

She walked through the flowers and reached a door, opening it a light envolped the area.

Founding herself and her younger version looking at little shelf full of books.

"Mmmm If I remember correctly…this is the office of the father of Touma…meaning" turning around she saw Touma looking through the books his black hair as always in the shape of spikes he had a band aid on his head and was looking with curiosity at the book on her hands.

"Touma!"

"Ah Misaki… what´s wrong?"

"What does it says here?" said the younger Misaki at Touma shoving the book on his face.

"Mmm I saw this word in a movie…mmm it means grave."

Misaki stopped the memory and looked at the book…a red symbol…

RED SYMBOL!

"Found you…but what does the term grave means?" Misaki looked at Touma and closed her eyes… no moment to remember the past…not yet.

Closing her eyes she locked the memory again and returned to her usual state of mind.

Opening her eyes she found herself on her dorm with Rachel sitting on her bed waiting for her to woke up

"Hey sleeping beauty…what did you find out, you were out for like 4 hours, it´s already night aaaaannnndddd I had to cover you for the Supervisor"

"Thanks…and yes I think I got something, I need to look at that symbol again"

"Gotcha"

**Room Hanabi and Sasha**

"So did you have something Misa-san?"

"Yes I think, show me that symbol again"

Hanabi opened the picture from her computer and the pentagram appeared.

"Mmm it´s the same that I saw years ago"

"Same?" asked Sasha with curiosity, as far as she knew Misaki didn´t open herself to people, the only one who had the most trusts on all her clique was Rachel.

"Yes long time ago I read the same symbol in a house of a friend of mine."

"I see…so what does that mean?"

"Grave" answered Misaki as she narrowed her eyes. "But why I don´t understand, I mean I don´t think that this person is trying to bring the dead back to life if this person is manipulating the weather"

"Heat and Grave" wrote Hanabi on a white board that she took out from her closet.

"What does that mean?"

"Has something like this been happening around the world?"

"No only Academy City is in this state"

"Heat…Grave…"

"Grave is a hole…a hole where you put a body…"

"Yes but what is the connection between those two…?" asked Rachel who was trying very hard not to fall sleep.

"Ashes?"

"People…burnt?"

"Are they planning to burn the people of Academy City with the heat?"

"No I don´t think so it must be something related to the city…"

"Mmm Hanabi what is the localization of the Academy City in the World…in a Geographic state?"

"Mmm something like this, sorry I can´t read maps like this."

"Okay add the heat signatures around the City"

"Ok…just let me do this…and this…and…son of a…"

"Those bastards…that´s what they mean by grave" said Sasha looking at the computer.

Below Academy City was a red spot…very red…the heat signatures were out of the roof.

"They are going to sink us…those bastards are going to make Academy City to fall in a hole by heating the area around the city."

"Indeed" said Misaki as she looked at the map "It´s time to move I want all the clique of the five schools moving their asses looking for this signature around Academy City!" said MIsaki as she went towards the door.

"Roger"

"We are not going to let those assholes destroy our city" screamed Sasha as she went out of the room running.

Misaki nodded.

"Hanabi, give this information to Rose when she comes, tell her to follow us in the search of the city"

"Understood"

Rachel let´s go…" said Misaki as she also went to the door.

**_A/N_**_ So yea…one more chapter._

_Yep you read right, one more chapter and the story will finally begin, I think I got a little lazy in this chapter but I tried to pull it off, so there goes the little cameo of our clone XD did you guess whom she was?_

_I will work in the last prologue tomorrow cause I´m still looking for a job so yea._

_So what did you guys think about this slow? Lame? Tell me about it ideas are welcomed see ya later._


	6. Prologue 4

**A/N We are here…the last prologue…the end of the beginning get ready readers, we are about to enter a new To aru universe. This means no cannon, at least not everything; I might do another story related to cannon but not yet.**

**Takuz: Sorry for the lateness I have been doing …stuff (playing games making sure I had everything for the school etc) but here it is the last prologue I think I pulled it now with the grammar, also I sent you a PM check it out at the end of the chapter. We finally begin the story. Thank you, you were one of the first readers to review this one I hope you stay at the end of this tale.**

**P-and-P: Yea I have seen some good works out there that are left like that, After Evangelion a crossover between Evangelion and Initial-D was one of the greatest pieces of art that I have seen…sadly it wasn´t finished still I think this will by my first finished story, check out Evangelion Passion of the Rain if you feel like it thanks again for your support.**

**Han-Ko: hahaha no XD but yea is a clone that we won´t see in at least 10 or more chapters. Thanks for your review. And the same goes for you, good health for you and your loved one.**

**Wolf Strife: Of course they will meet (hint 01) they will meet and chaos will start, also…did you read the new chapter of the A certain Railgun manga? I went ape shit, go and watch it was awesome.**

**Zecross: Yea it was Number 1 my bad… and yes I also believe that Misaki and Touma knew each other sometime before the beginning of the story, yes Hanabi´s second last name is that "K" also is a pleasure to have you here, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Just for information here are the codes:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_"-Telephone/Message/Cellphone-"_

"**Screaming"**

**-Change of Scenery-**

**Final Prologue**

The city was burning…almost literally, there weren't many people in the streets, and most of them were in their rooms and apartments

Those were the orders given by the teachers and superiors to the students.

Of course Academy City was a city for students where most of them were in their rebellious phase, in example the clique of a certain Level 5.

The biggest clique formed in Academy City belonged to The Mental Out, it consisted on five of the top schools with half of the students serving under one person.

Misaki Shoukuho.

A girl with the nickname of _The Queen_.

A girl who is now in a race against time

A race to stop the sinking of Academy City

_"-Unit-02 here there´s nothing here in district 9-"_

_"-Unit-11 District 3 clean"_

Misaki slammed her hands on the table startling Hanabi and breaking her from her concentration.

"Misa-san!"

"Sorry it´s just that…everyone is doing the best of what they can do yet here I'm"

"Don´t feel bad, of all of us you are the one with the worst physical condition, don´t get me wrong you can run very fast for at least 10 meters… then you are in the floor trying to stop your heart" Hanabi laughed ignoring the evil glare of Misaki.

_"-Unit-09 Noting in District 4-"_

"Roger keep looking girls" said Hanabi through her headset.

_"-Yes-"_

"Sigh" Misaki put her hand on her face rubbing her eyes.

"Queen…You have to calm down if you stress yourself you could get sick" said a girl with long golden hair and drills on both sides.

"I know Sakura… it´s just that…" Misaki sighed again; she stood up and left the room.

"Queen….wait"

"Let her go… she´s just stressed she will be okay"

Sakura looked at Hanabi and took a seat on the chair in the corner.

Outside the dorm in the rooftop the Level 5 looked at the stars…

"What should I do Touma?" she sat on one of the chairs and took out her cellphone she looked through her contacts…reaching the T list on the top a single number Touma Kamijou.

She dialed it and put her ear on the cellphone and a voice came out of the speker.

_"-Hey there Kamijou here right now I´m not in the phone so please leave a message after the *piiii*-"_ Misaki closed the phone and let out a laugh. "No time to dwell in the past…we have work to do"

Standing up she went towards the door and with a smile in her lips she left the building.

"Now then…where would I be if I were a weird cloaked person starting some kind of Ritual?"

"How about downtown…?"

"Mmm Rachel?"

"Yo… seems one of the girl saw one of the cloaked figures on the park near District 12"

"Who is there?"

"Rose…seems she want´s revenge. Want to go for some interrogation?" asked with a smile at the Mental Out.

"Yea we might win something about this"

**Park**

The sounds of the leaves were wonderful.

At least to the Level 3 Flora user, with this she could hear rumors or things like that thanks to her ability.

Now… she was waiting.

"I was waiting for you" said Rose standing up, her lizard on her shoulder looking at the newcomer.

A dark figure carrying a dark cloak.

"So you are here"

"Indeed, I have to pay you back for what you did the last time after all…but before that, could you tell me where your friends?"

"I don´t know…maybe if you win I could tell you about that" the cloaked person threw away her cloak revealing the same red head girl who fought against Rose days ago.

"My name is Razel and my Magic Name is Firaga496 **GET READY TO FEEL MY FLAMES!**

"Yea I will do that…get ready…**HERE I COME!"**

Rose ran towards the red head throwing a punch at her.

Razel evaded the punch and caught her by the arm, throwing her with all her strength to one of the nearest trees.

"ORAAAA"

Rose flew through the air hitting the tree. Putting her arms on her sides she created a pair of gauntlets made of Oak.

"ORYAAA!"

Razel blocked her but she still felt the strength of her Oak Arms

She pushed Rose in the air and so the pink haired girl flew again in the air.

_"Dammit... she is too strong for me to face head on head…maybe"_ Rose ran to her left circling around the red head and she found it.

**"ORAA"** she three her punches at her and from them a fireball came out all of them missing their target.

_"I see, she has strength but she is slow…"_ Rose stopped and threw her hand in the air vines came from a pair of trees and pulled her on the sky.

Again she pulled a vine from one of the trees and pulled herself against Razel hitting her on the stomach.

*Bam* Razel hit the floor and hit her head on the ground.

"Dammit…you are good…." she cleaned herself and looked at Rose "I´ll give you points for originality still the night is young so let´s enjoy ourselves.

"Indeed…the last time I had a fight this fun was 2 years ago…in a tournament against a friend. But as you say the night is young so let´s enjoy this." Again she was launched in the air and pulled to the left side of the park as if she were in a skateboard.

The rising dust blocked the sight of Razel but she reacted with enough time to dodge an Oak Spike to her leg.

"Fire vs Wood interesting" putting her hands on the land she casted a spell a red circle formed around her and a snake made of fire burst through the land, and another and another and another and another…

**"YAMATA NO OROCHI FLAME VERSION!"** the mystical snake appeared from the ground searching for Rose in the land.

**"Now… let´s make this place a BBQ!"** The snake threw her heads to the sky and threw a wave of heat breaking some of the threes.

"Kyaaa" Rose was hit falling from one of the threes and with the pressure of the wave she was threw against the bushes that protected her from the fall.

**"Oh girl this is so incredible that I almost could fell in love with you!"** the fire magician shoot a fireball to the air and it exploded failing in to the land.

"You are right…we both live for this kind of thing, the joy of battle this is our paradise." Rose was threw to the air with her vines and created a pair of Sticks Oaks she commaned the vines to her hip and was pulled down to Razel.

In the middle of the air she broke the vines and spun in the air falling until she hit Razel in both arms.

"**ARGH!"** her arms went limp knowing full well what happened…she broke her arms.

"Did…did that do it?" asked Razel as she walked in a dizzy state.

Razel smiled…she kicked the ground and another fire circle was created.

**"NOT YET!"**

"Whoa!" Rose was pulled by the trees to the safety of the air the fire snake appeared again and threw her head at Rose.

The pink aired girl dodged in the air and again threw herself to the left again dashing trough the terrain.

Razel turned to the girl and kicked the air sending a fire ball from her feet.

Hitting something

"Ha gotcha!" screamed Razel until she saw the log…

"Eh?"

Turning around her she lost sight of the Flora user.

"Dammit where is she?"

**"Up!"**

"?" looking to the sky she saw the girl again spinning in the air "Well…looks like this is my defeat" she clenched her teeth to receive the impact.

**"And down!"**

An oak stick clashed with the head of Razel.

*PUM*

Razel felt her consciousness leaving her.

Rose started breathing again after holding her breath in the last attack, she walked towards one of the benches but didn´t make it…she fell…

Until she was caught by Rachel.

"Yo…seems that you had it hard girl?" said Rachel as she took Rose in her arms.

"Eh still in time for jokes eh Rachel…" and so Rose went to sleep.

"Damn look at this place" said Rachel as she put Rose on her back.

"Indeed…mmm I wonder how long this fight was?" taking her phone out Misaki dialed the number of Hanabi.

_"-Hello?-" _Hanabi answered "Hanabi did you got the cam record of the battle in the park of downtown?" asked Misaki.

"Hahaha of course I already erased it don´t worry about it"

"Thanks Hanabi!" said Misaki with a high pitched tone. "Well then that´s one thing to do…now to the other matter" Misaki walked towards Razel. "Rachel, come here and help me tie her to the tree"

"Done" closing her eyes a shadow appeared on the ground a hole opened and a second Rachel appeared.

The girl was similar to the original but with the exception of her eyes, those were black instead of green.

Both Misaki and the clone took the knocked girl by the legs and put her on one of the trees enough time since she opened her eyes.

"Ah my head….who are you?"

"Name is Misaki but you can call me Queen, you are our prisoner so I expect you to follow the rules of your fight…after all Rose won" said Misaki crossing her arms.

"Of course you can resist and I will enter your head…but it would be very painful for you"

Razel shoke her head "no worries I´ll talk after all she won, we are from God´s Rigth Seat and organization from…._The other side_ our mission is to sink Academy City"

"I see… so where are the others?"

"So you know… one of them is in the Mall… If I were you I would hurry."

Misaki nodded taking out her phone she put it on her ear "Did you hear that Sasha?"

_"-Yea…I´m already in the mall-"_

"Good I will leave it to you"

The line went off.

"You move quick girl" said Razel surprised-

"Thanks… now I will call Anti-Skill to take you with them…no hard feelings?"

Razel shoke her head "It´s okay…it comes with the job"

"I see thanks…I will leave" the sirens could be heard already, a group of Anti-Skill appeared ignoring Misaki, Rose and Rachel.

"Well then see ya" said Misaki with a smile.

And like that the trio left.

**-Mall-**

"Mhmm Mhmm~" sung Sasha as she walked through the mall it was already night so the place was already empty.

But for a Level 3 Flame user, opening a lock was easy.

Just melt the lock.

"And so the sinners will fall in the river of lava meeting their fate…" a voice.

Not a good voice by the way it was talking.

Sasha followed the voice "Ah mm hello?" asked the redhead shyly

Peeking out from one of the corners she saw him.

A big man wearing a big metal cross on his back, the man turned around and faced Sasha.

"Who are you?"

"Name´s Sasha amm what are you doing here mister?"

"Bringing down this city of sinners"

"Ah…right…you know you shouldn't be here mister, besides a lot of people live in Academy City you just can´t kill them"

"There are no words that can be exchanged between us…only the heat of battle." The big figure took his cloak of revealing an old man in at least his 60 years old with a beautiful dark skin and a silver beard.

"I hold no name…no tears and no remorse…I only follow the rules of God." He took his metal cross and with a fast movement he slammed his cross in the ground making the floor break.

"I´m Power, the soldier of God…may God take your soul with open arms sinner"

Sasha sighed letting out a little laugh.

"Okay… if that´s what you want…" she threw her arms behind her and flames came out from them "Then I will take you to a hot place!" and slamming her hand on the ground she lifted herself to the roof there she pushed herself with her legs and punched the metal cross.

A big flame appeared behind her and the metal cross received the impact…not making any kind of damage.

"See sinner…my cross protects me from your power"

"Tch so I can see" kicking the cross she took her distance and creating a whip of fire in her hands.

"ORYAAAAA"

"I defend myself!" the cross glowed and the whip was absorbed inside the cross.

A red gem appeared.

"EH?! Hey that´s not fair!" screamed Sasha.

"Give up and fall!" trowing his cross in the air it slammed itself in the ground creating a big earthquake.

"Yare yare… you are going to bring down this place dude calm down… and go down!" again she attacked a punch to the face but being blocked by the cross.

"Tch" grabbing the cross with her hands she closed the gap between them and ignited her hands.

"ORAAAAAA"

The cross turned red in an instant and power threw the cross to the floor.

"What?!"

"I´m a Level 3 Flama…I could dive in a volcano and swim around it without a problem!" she added pressure on her hands and a mass of rock and lava formed in her hands.

"Oraaaa!" she smashed the floor below her and lava came out from there creating a river of fire"

Power could only watch helplessly as the wave touched his arms and legs.

He waited for the pain but it never come instead the lava turned to stone making him a prisoner in that moment.

"Well that was quick, so who is behind this and where we can find him?"

"Hmp you think I will talk?"

"Bot with her…but with me you will sing"

"Ara…Queen that was fast"

"Yea…so who is he?"

"Seems that his name is Power he´s not from here"

"Really?"

Miaski approached Power who was still on the floor"

"I´m going to ask you…who sent you and with what purpose"

"I won´t speak, we servants under the God´s Right seat don´t fear nothing against your kind" spit Power at Misaki.

Misaki sighed she took one of her hand and took his finger.

"Did you know that the human body has 206 bones?"

"Yea what about it…"

Misaki smiled and put her hand on the mouth of her prisoner.

***CRACK…CRACK***

**"MPHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"You have now 204…shall I continue?"

"Bring it on sinner" said name as he took a deep breath

"I see…please forgive me"

…

…

…

***CRACK***

**"MPHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

***CRACK***

**"MPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

***CRACK***

**"BUAAAAAA I´LL TALK I´LL TALK!"**

"Good see it wasn´t that hard"

**5 Minutes later**

"Damn girl that was scary"

"I couldn´t have risked my mind entering his, who knows what could be inside"

"Yea so where to now?"

"Rachel is already heading towards the stadium so I will have to wait for the results of her battle or if something happens I will intervene"

"Yea so where do we go now?"

"Me I´m going to the store I want a pie"

"Say wha…? Wait Queen, Queen?"

**Stadium**

A lone figure waited in the middle of the stadium, the moon was shining and it illuminated every corner of the stadium.

"Guess I´m the first one here" said Rachel as she walked through the grass of the stadium.

"Secon lady" said a voice in front of her.

The owner of the voice was a person very tall with long green hair just like the one of Rachel, his skin was white as the snow and his figure was thin he had a long tongue that was hanging from his mouth.

Like a snake.

"You and your friends have been a pain in the ass you know that?" said the magician at Rachel.

"Yea I know, but we live here, we must protect this place no matter what."

"Hee I see I will enjoy breaking your body from limb to limb my name is Roma I will make a grave for your body!" with those words Roma threw himself to the ground and dashed like a snake at Rachel.

"No more words eh? Okay I will bring you down and search for the final boss"

Rachel jumped and created clones of her that run in different directions.

"Ohhh you can multiply yourself that´s interesting"

Roma stopped in his tracks and put his hands on the ground and the moment his hands touched the ground a green circle appeared below him.

And from the ground a big snake made of stone appeared baring her fangs to the clones.

"GO!" commanded Roma as the snake slimed her body on the ground sending spikes around the area.

Some of the clones were hit and disappeared with an explosion.

"Oi you are not the one who has to clean this place after the battle so stop trying to destroy this place."

Rachel took one of her clones and threw it at him.

"?!"

Roma was taken by surprise by the clone, he tried to shake it of but it wouldn´t come out.

"What the…?" the clone smiled and lifted him with her own weight dropping him to the floor, then another and another and another until the original took one of the legs of the clones and threw her on the air, followed by the others creating a whip and slamming the magician on the ground.

"The big difference that my clones have than my original body is that they are very light, even I can pick them out and threw them with ease" Rachel approached the hole and walked towards the green haired magician.

"I´m a member of the clique of Misaki one of the five…you can´t win…"

**"QUETZALCOATL!"** a big snake made of stone appeared behind Rachel, this new snake had wings around his body.

"Tch"

The snake slammed it´s body against the stones and sent a shock wave dispelling some of her clones.

"I see…so it must be the hard way…"Rachel closed her eyes and took a pair of green balls from her pants.

"I´m sorry that I have to go this far… but we can´t let people die because you wish for it" Rachel created clones again and ran towards the snake.

The big serpent hissed at her and threw up rocks that she evaded with ease. "Okay eat this!" and with the strength of a pitcher she threw her green balls on the mouth of the snake, after some seconds they exploded.

The green magician bit his mouth in pain.

"So you two are connected… that´s good to know" again she took the grenades from her pants and threw them again, this time exploding in midair before hitting their target.

"Really Roma… I mean being beaten by a copy machine." said a new voice up in the stairs, a girl in her 20´s appeared in the stairs; she had black hair and a scar between her eyes. "You are a shame to us dude heck even Power was defeated"

"Saki!" Rachel looked at both of them and joined the conversation.

"So… your boss?"

"Heck no she is just one of the members; you should be doing your part of the plan Saki!"

"I already did, your seal is all what is left, but seeing you here losing before this girl is pathetic."

"Don´t get in the way Saki or I will hurt you too"

"Hmp really?" she lifted her finger and a purple light appeared on his finger.

The light was fired and it passed through the body of Roma.

"BUAAAA" Roma screamed in pain as he puked blood from his mouth. **"Sakiiiii what are you doing?!"**

"What I was told to do… did you really think that The Right Seat sent us here?"

"What?!"

"Really…? Fiamma only has thoughts on the Imagine Breaker and that Nun did you really think that he cares about a single city?"

"Sakiiiii….who are you?!"

Saki opened her mouth and spoke.

A silence passed between them and Roma dashed at Saki **"YOOOUUUU BITTTCHHHH!"**

Saki smiled and fired another purple beam at Roma, this time hitting his head, making a little hole.

The snake made of stone fall and broke.

Rachel saw with surprise as the body hit the ground lifelessly.

"You… you killed him?"

"Yea after all if he can´t fulfill his purpose then he´s useless… now then…" Saki looked at Rachel and flew at her speed was amazing and in a second she was in front of the clone user, Rachel jumped but she was took by her ankle and found herself flying towards one of the pile of stones.

*Crash*

"What the!" again Saki was in front of Rachel she smiled and punched her in the face and another punch was directed towards her arm.

Rachel bounced on the floor and rolled hitting the walls of the stadium.

"Buaa aaaa fuck my arm!" Rachel looked at her arm and saw a bone coming out from her skin.

"So shall we end this?" Saki lifted her finger again and the same purple beam appeared on her finger.

But the blast didn´t come, in fact Saki felt her face warmer and then pain. Saki flew at the other side of the stadium.

"?!" Rachel looked at her savior Misaki Shoukuho.

"Queen…"

"Don´t worry I´ll take it from here" said Misaki as she walked towards Saki cleaning her mouth from the traces of the pie.

Saki looked at Misaki and smiled she put her palms behind her and threw a laser from them sending her flying at Misaki.

Misaki wasn´t surprised she waited and in the last instant she took the head of Saki and slammed her on the floor. A big crater appeared around them.

"You see they think that my ability isn´t something special but the brain is more complicated that what people believe. Misaki looked at Saki getting up and brought her fist on the back of the magician.

Saki lost the air on her lungs and fell to the ground.

"I will not take pity in someone who uses other people to make their evil deeds" said Misaki as she lifted Saki.

"I can see on your face that you are like me little lady" said the Magician with a snark and slamming her hands on the ground she blasted herself away from Misaki.

Misaki frowned and kicked the ground below her; she dashed at Saki with great speed punching her on the face

"Mental Out activated…" murmured Misaki, her golden eyes glowed and she disappeared leaving dust.

Saki hit her head with her palms trying to block the pain from the punch of the girl.

"Now then where-BUAAA!" again she was lifted by the punch of Misaki. She saw the blond girl disappear and felt pain on her body again, in a moment she felt as if a rain made of stone fell on her.

Rachel looked with surprise at Misaki "That´s the Queen for sure…but if she drains more of the real power of the Mental Out she could die…or worse…" an image of Misaki Roaring to the sky flashed through her mind.

"DAMMIT STOP MOVING THAT FAST!" screamed Saki at Misaki who was still running around her, Misaki stopped and hit her leg, Saki fell to the ground and Misaki kicked her on the air.

"BUAAA" Saki felt the blood came out of her mouth

"Time to finish this…" the heart of Saki stopped; she turned around in the middle of the air and meet Misaki behind her sporting a wicked smile.

Misaki grabbed Saki by her shoulders and hugged her from behind "COMET!" with those words Misaki felt to the ground using Saki as a shield.

*BOOM*

Rachel put her hands in front of her to pretect herself from the flying scrap.

"Dammit Queen what the hell!" screamed Rachel, Misaki stood up holding Saki by the hair she threw her with ease to the grass, the girl groaned in pain indicating that she was still alive.

"I know I exceeded myselfbuaa!" Misaki was now on the other side of the stadium from there the girl went up hitting the lights.

"Dammnn youuu!" screamed Saki as she fired her beams from her hands all of them directed at the lights where Misaki was.

The sound of the explosion made a big explosion the lights and the body of Misaki fell to the ground.

Misaki looked at her attacker and frowned.

Kicking the floor she tackled Saki by the front sending her to the other side of the stadium, hitting the walls and falling on the streets.

"Ahh that´s gonna leave a mark!" groaned Misaki as she arched her back on the ground.

Saki tackled Misaki and again both of them rolled on the floor hitting some cars.

Misaki was the first one to stand up and punched Saki on the face, blood came from her mouth along with a teeth.

Saki glared at Misaki and punched her in the stomach but Misaki caught the arm and twisted it around pulling her weigth she carried Saki and slammed her on the fllor, lifting her foot she let it small on her face two times.

"Huff…Huff" Misaki fall but was caught by Rachel with her working arm.

"She was though…"

"What are you talking about that was fast."

Saki lifted herself and glared at Misaki "This is not over… we will meet again." With those words she stood up and jumped at the darkness.

"Ahh I´m not used to these kind of things" said Misaki as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Come on girl let´s go to the Hospital…how much did you use in that battle."

"14% of the brain…she wasn´t fighting seriously…ah I´m gonna faint right here…" and so she did.

Rachel sighed and waited for Anti Skill to appear.

It didn´t took long.

**2 Days Later In Certain Hospital.**

"So I´m free to go?"

"Yes you are free to go…I swear you and that boy are the same"

"That´s a good thing if you ask me…but I still have a long path to become like him" said Misaki as she walked towards the exit.

"Maybe…maybe not only time will tell" with those words Heaven Canceler walked towards the interior of the Hospital.

"Now then what to do… mmm?" Misaki searched for her phone and looked at the screen, a message appeared on it was from Seria.

"What does she want now" opening the message she felt her blood go cold… her heart stopped for a while the message, was the last thing she wanted to read.

_"Kamijou Touma is dead…something happened in Russia."_

Her phone fell to the floor and so did Misaki, the Level 5 clenched her heart and tried to fight the tears.

But they still came out.

She wasn´t aware that Rachel was beside her.

**A/N Finally the prologue has been finished…did you guys like it with this chapter we finish the prologue of "A Certain Beautiful Memory" and we now advance towards the beginning of the story. This universe will be an AU with some elements of the Canon history.**

**Also I changed the ability of Sasha, at first it was going to be a diamond armor or something like that but while I was writing it I felt that fire suited better to the red head.**

**Tomorrow I start school… which is a good thing since I will have more time to write cause is in that time when I feel more inspired.**

**Anyway Here it is and wait for the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all you readers and if you wish to share something please do.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Epilogue of Prologue: To a New Battlefield.**

Kaimjou Touma was slammed against his will in the Star of Belem; he could hear his body breaking at the immense strength of the Angel Gabriel the blue figure launched a blue wave of water from her hand which transformed itself in thousands of needles in the shape of ice.

Touma dodged the needles, falling on a broken door; he picked it up and launched another attack at the angel.

Slamming himself and the angel on the left side of the ship but his strength was useless against the Angel of God.

"ROOOOAAAAAAA" the angel growled at Touma and picked him up from the ground throwing him to the other side of the ship.

Smashing against the ship Touma let out a scream of pain.

"BUAAAAA" blood came out from the mouth of the Imagine Breaker user, he stood up clenching his right arm.

"Why….why…why is my Imagine Breaker failing!" he looked at his arm.

"Pua" with an amazing speed the angel punched Touma on the stomach sending him flying to the top floors of the ship; the angel ascended to the top and looked at the bleeding boy.

Gabriel picked him up and again threw him towards a pile of scrap.

There wasn´t movement…nothing…the life of Kamijou Touma ended there.

…

_"So…this is how I die…I have no regrets actually…maybe not facing Index about my memories…and not talking with my parents…but…"_ closing his eyes Touma fell in a deep sleep his blood makin a poola round him.

"!" A white light enveloped the boy and in a black tunnel he was transported.

Memories passed around him all of the events of the past…battles and laughs with his friends and foes.

"It´s okay if I die here?" Touma started walking towards the light until a tug in his arm stopped him.

A little girl with blond hair was behind him wearing a purple dress with purple sneakers, the girl faced the floor and he could see the tears coming from her.

_"You can´t give up… not now…"_

"…"

Touma smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"Yea…you are right" the light behind him turned black and he appeared in another place…a desert…why... a dese…

_"You are here…"_ a voice erupted from the sands _"it´s been so long since we talked…guardian…"_ a deep voice made him look at the sun.

A giant figure appeared in front of him…black wings.

"What the…!"

Gabriel threw a laser at the scrap ending the life of the boy.

When an Angel falls he must always return to his God, after all that´s what they always want when they fall.

But now…he finally understands why that boy is dangerous.

He is a curse towards the Angels and Humanity.

After all there was a missing Angel on Heaven.

BA-PUM

…

Gabriel turned around.

BA-PUM

Turning his head towards the sound he approached the scrap where Kamijou Touma was.

…

BA-PUM

…

The curiosity of the Angel was strong and so he went closer to the scrap.

…

…

…

No sound.

Nothing

The Angel left only to be stopped by the same noise…

He turned around and with a surprised face he faced the terror.

Red eyes

Black skin like a lizard

Claws

And a tail

"**GROOOOWWWWLLLLL"**

**A/N** Yea I will leave it there.


	7. SorryI lost my file

**A/N: Sadly my original file of "A Certain Beautiful Memory" was damaged, there I had some of the idead for the next chapters, sadly I can´t repair it I wil try, it really is Tuesday 13 (Bad Luck day) anyway, I managed to download the older chapters from the Fanfiction Page and I´m now writing this chapter well that means that I have to keep a copy somewhere now. T_T So if someone knows how to repair the file please tell me it would make my job more easier.**

**I will erase this notice as soon as I have the chapter ready. Sorry again.**


	8. Season 1 Chapter 1

**A/N: Sadly my original file of "A Certain Beautiful Memory" was damaged, there I had some of the idead(Ideas+dead) for the next chapters, sadly I can´t repair it I will try, it really is Tuesday 13 (Bad Luck day) anyway, I managed to download the older chapters from the Fanfiction Page and I´m now writing this chapter well that means that I have to keep a copy somewhere now. T_T**

**But..!**

**I won´t give up, this only serves as a little wall on my path, for this story will meet its end and an end it will have!**

**As you saw(read) on the last prologue Touma´s Imagine Breaker didn´t work, it´s said that in the battle between Gabriel and Touma it was more fast, Gabriel made contact with the Imagine Breaker and he/she (I blame the Persona synopsis of Gabriel here) returned to heaven.**

**DarkDeath12: Many mysteries about what happened between Touma and Gabriel, some says that he just touched him and he disappeared others say that there was a bloddy battle, who knows XD**

**P-and-P: Mmm maybe , I will let you discover this, I already have an idea for the Invisible thing inside Imagine Breaker.**

**Zecross: Yea Mental Out is a psychic power, control of the mind of other people, brainwashing and memory stuff, but think what would you think would happen if you use it on yourself? *wink wink***

**Guest: He will rememeber, thanks to the aid of Misaki, but not like recovering his memories, those were completely destroyed.**

**Wolfstrife: I wasn´t a fan of the Railgun manga, just read it for the lols, but everything changed when Misaki appeared I went ballistic on chapter 62 such a lovely smile. Also you wanted to see Accelerator and Misaki right? Go read it I added something for the lols.**

**Han-ko: There after a long time I manage to get the first chapters of my lost file.**

**EXperUS: Yea I just noticed too, I failed there =(**

**As I said this is an AU, as you can see the Imagine Breaker wasn´t working on the Angel.**

**So as I take the words from Elizabeth of Persona 3…"Well then, shall we begin?"**

**Also Yukari and Junpei confirmed for the new Update for Persona 4 Arena "Terettette"**

**Again...chapter 62 Railgun Manga, such a lovely smile.**

**Season 1 Returning Home**

**Chapter 1: Those who call themselves winners**

12 days passed since the events of the war and after all that time Accelerator Number 1 Esper in Academy City was waiting for the door to "his" home to open.

And so it did, Yomikawa Aiho looked at the boy then to Last Order and again to the new girl behind them.

Her first course of action was simple.

She punched Accelerator in the face, and it hurt for the boy so much that he went down to the floor there Yomikawa grabbed him from the jacket and pulled him in a hug.

She did the same with the other girl even the new one who was surprised to the actions of this woman.

Opening the door more she let the children enter in their home.

And as she closed the door another punch was directed to the face of Accelerator, this time from Yoshikawa Kyoko.

**"GIVE IT A DAMN REST!"**

"Hehehe you are welcomed again after leaving out without a word and you get smacked" said Worst as she looked at him with a smile.

"And who is she?" asked Kyoko at Accelarator.

"Found her in Russia…that´s all"

"Understood I won´t ask if you don´t want to say it" said Kyoko she coughed and turned towards Worst. "My name is Yomikawa Kyoko welcome"

"This Misaka is Misaka WORST and… I suppose my duty was to kill Accelerator but some stuff happened." said Worst as she scratched her head.

"What?" said both Kyoko and Aiho

"That´s not important says Misaka Misaka as she catches the attention of everyone" Last Order threw her hands in the air and ran towards the kitchen "Let´s eat says Misaka Misaka as she claims how hungry is she"

"Oi Last Order wait you know you are not permitted to enter he kitchen alone!"

**Tokiwadai Apartment 2****nd**** Floor**

"What's with her? She looks so depressed" asked a girl to her friend.

"I know is very unusual to see Misaka-san in this state." answered her friend.

"Maybe a problem related with boys?"

"No way!" and so the rumors continued as Misaka Mikoto the Number 3 Level 5 "The Railgun" walked through the dorm.

Her face showed regret, impotence and dry eyes she had been crying for a long time.

"Onee-sama?" a familiar voice called the girl out of her misery. "Are you okay you didn´t come to class this afternoon"

"Ah… Kuroko…" said Mikoto as she sighed and with a weak will she put a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Wha-what do you mean Onee-sama It´s Tuesday I´m free all Tuesdays from Judgament, but more important are you okay?"

"Yea don´t worry about it, hey I have to go to the Hospital to see my Sisters so I will return later okay?" without another word she left.

Kuroko frowned and looked with sadness at her friend. "Onee-sama…"

"Ara Shirai-san?"

"Kongou-san?"

A girl with long black hair and a fan on her mouth made her presence on the floor.

"There are rumors going around the Dorm Shirai-san, and as a friend and rival of Misaka-san is my duty to see that they don´t affect her mentality so what is happening?" said the girl as she closed her fan qith a quick movement.

"I…I don´t know she got here yesterday from Russia but…"

"RUSSIA?! SHE WAS THERE?!" asked Kongou with surprise.

"Shhh yes but she hasn´t told me anything, really Onee-sama can be very difficult sometimes."

"Yet you are here worrying for her, I think that´s something very noble."

"Why thank you"

"I don´t think that this would be related but, I heard that The Queen is also in a depressed state"

"…What?" asked a dumbfound Kuroko.

**Tokiwadai Dorm 3****rd**** Floor**

"How long has she been there?" asked Rachel at Hanabi as both girls walked through the lobby of the 3rd Years.

"Bad, she hasn´t leaved that room for at least 2 days" said Hanabi pushing herself in her wheelchair.

"…This is wrong I´m going to talk to her" said Rachel as she went towards their Room

"Good luck!" screamed Hanabi as she watched Rachel leave. "You are gonna need it…" with those words Hanabi left and went towards the elevator.

As she stepped in her cellphone started, shee looked at the screen, the name of Heaven Canceler was there.

*Knock Knock*

"Queen…?"

"…"

"I´m going in Misaki" said Rachel entering even without an answer.

And there she was sitting in one of the chairs near the window; she had her hand on her face making a support for her.

"Misaki…"

The Level 5 Mental Out didn´t responded. She just stared at the window.

Rachel took one of the chairs and sat behind her.

**Yomikawa´s Apartment**

Accelerator rolled in the floor of _his_ room, his bed was occupied by another pair of individuals sleeping on the same bed.

He quietly got up and walked towards the door, opening he found the light of the kitchen on and some weird noises from the table.

The Number 1 Esper approached the kitchen and found pair of two young woman drunk talking in a "different" language.

"Bua if it isn´t the dost boy" said Aiho as she moved her head from left to right almost as if in hypnosis.

"A boya shouldn´t you bee sleeping?" said Kyoko with her head on the table.

Both drunkards looked at Accelerator who was speechless at their state he approached the table in silence and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Wha…what are you two doing?"

"Celebrating your return of course and you came with a daughter I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" announced Yomikawa as she hugged Accelerator the weight was too much for him and the result was that both of them fall to the ground.

Yomikawa laughed while hugging the pale boy from his neck "Mama is so proud of you hehehe"

Accelerator blushed at her statement and tried to push her away obviously failing "Wha what are you babbling about get off get off!"

"Ahhh you are blushing that´s…buaaa" Accelerator looked at his shirt wich was now wet by the actions of his guardian. "Ahhh that´s gross! Yomikawa get off, YOMIKAWA!" screamed Accelerator.

Kyoko looked at his room and noticed the pair of sister still sleeping in the bed, how they could still sleep with all this noise was a mystery.

She couldn´t help but laugh and slam her face against the table, after some second she started snoring.

"Oy Yoshikawa…YOSHIKAWA!"

**ITEM´S Apartment**.

In another place a new hero struggled with his return to the world of light.

"See I told you that super Hamazura would be an important factor in finding us somewhere to live" said a girl in her middle teens, she had brown hair and was wearing a white sweater her legs exposed leaving nothing to the imagination Kinuhata Saiai the Level 4 user of the Offense Armor

"Still it´s nothing like the one we used to have really Hamazura you are worthless" Shizuri Mugino the Number 4 Level 5 Meltdowner wearing a white sweater leaving her shoulder exposed, wearing a black skirt and a pair of boot with thighs.

"What are you talking about, I´m not the one who spend all the day sitting in that Familiar Restaurant If you ask me this is a good beginning" answered Shiage Hamazura, a young boy with brownish hair a red jacket and a pair of baggy pants.

"Besides, this is an old Skill-Out base so be grateful" said Hamazura with strength on his voice.

"Ah super Hamazura thinks he is all awesome acting like that" said Kinuhata as she pulled his cheeks "Au Au au Kinuhata stop it" demanded Hamazura as he tried to push her away.

"Kinuhata don´t get to comfy with Hamazura he is mine" said a quiet voice in the entrance, Takitsubo Rikou the AIM Stalker, a power that gave her the ability to found another Esper thanks to their AIM Field, not only that her ability is also capable of changing those fields, stealing their powers or maybe giving them to someone else. She has been marked as a future Level 5 but now she only want is to live in peace.

"Ahhh come one you get to share Hamazura-y with Mugino can´t you share more of him with me?"

"No Hamazura is mine" said Rikou hugging Hanamura to her chest.

Mugino sighed, she turned around and looked through the not so little apartment, there were many rooms here she could filled them with clothes later but now…she just wanted to eat.

Okay let´s go, I want to eat something, Hamazura get us a car"

"Eh!"

"What for?" asked Kinuhata as she tried to grab the arms of Hamazura who was still in the arms of his girlfriend.

"I want to eat what else would I need food?"

"That's very accurate" said Hamazura who was now free from both girls, he turned around and leaved through the door "I will see if there are still some cars that we can use in the older garage of Skill-Out"

"Yea you do that" said Mugino waving her hand lazily.

**Next Day Central Park of Academy City**

The Number 5 looked through the crowd at a certain nun who was asking for a certain black haired boy.

The Queen had her eyes locked on her not leaving her sight once.

Using her power she could walk towards her touch her head and destroy every mental capabilities of her body.

She could do more, like…

"Oi Misaki…"a voice broke the thoughts of the Level 5

"Rachel…" the blonde looked at her visitor and watched as she sat on her left.

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to…relax"

"Yea right, I know you, you have been looking at that nun for quite some time" said Rachel pointing at Index who was now walking towards the other side of the park.

"So…"

"Don´t let your emotions go nuts blonde, don´t do something that you would regret, I don´t know what kind of feelings you have now but ask yourself what do you think he would say if he sees you like this."

The image of the spiked boy slapping her head lightly appeared on her head.

_"What´s wrong Misaki?" _Touma smiled and the memory faded

Letting out a tired sigh the Mental Out left the bench and walked towards the other side of the park, leaving the nun alone "Maybe you are right" murmured the girl.

_"Eh what about me, no I don´t hate you is just that taking me in a shop spree at this time in the night is a little weird, besides I have to study, yea yea I promise you I will buy you a pie … hell no do you want me to get broke!"_

Misaki smiled at the little memory.

"Dead…what a joke, Kamijou Touma would never be killed by something as trivial as WW3" said Misaki to herself.

Just as she walked towards the exit a young man with a black cap bumped with her

"Ah sorry, Fremea come on!"

A little girl with a red hat her dress was pink with red and a lot frills she also had red backpack ran towards the other boy "Ahhh wait!"

Misaki frowned and continued walking she looked forward and she could have sworn that she saw the Imagine breaker user… but.

"!"

And as if by destiny she crashed again with someone a certain white haired boy.

Sadly this time Misaki fell towards the ground, with nothing stopping her fall.

"Ah?"

"Ah that hurt, what´s with this day, is it throw Misaki to the ground Day?"

"…Fifth?"

"Ara… First?"

"Tch, first Yoshikawa takes Worst shopping and now Last Order disappears."

Misaki shoot her eyes opened and looked back at Accelerator.

"Last…Order…the last clone of the Project Level 6, Radio Noise and the Sisters?"

Accelerator was surprised, so surprised that he reached for his neck and pressed the button that allowed him to use his power. A little beep was the sound that his power was now activated.

"You have five seconds to tell me how it is that you know that?"

"Simple, Misaka-san and _that_ boy weren´t the only ones who tried to stop that experiment." said Misaki besides; the thought that maybe most of us the Level 5 have seen the darkness crossed your mind?"

Misaki smiled at the surprised face of Accelerator.

"Now then, what´s with this girl?" said Misaki brushing her skirt as Accelerator took seat on a nearby bench.

"She…just likes to get some liberty sometimes" Accelerator scratched his head and sighed.

"Must be hard for someone who really doesn´t exists"

"She is special in her own way; anyway I have to go, keep out of this Fifth." Accelerator walked through the street using his cane as always.

"I will help you find her, after all it´s the same thing that _he_ could have done." Accelerator clicked his tongue and walked away from her.

Misaki smiled to herself and walked the other way, maybe helping people was the best form in which she could honor him.

Yea…

"Okay Misaki Shokuhou the Level 5 Mental Out is on the case I will find the trace of the little girl" she said making a pose making her fingers into a V and putting her eye in the middle.

People stared at her and she smiled, using her ability she erased the memories of everyone in that moment and disappeared in the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd a girl watched as both espers disappeared, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes glowed. "And so it begins" the sounds of the thunder of the incoming storm clashed on the sky. The figure left through a hallway and disappeared.

"Now then if I were a clone of Misaka-san who would be in her maybe 5 or 7 years where would I be?" Misaki walked in circles until she got an idea "Of course, Misaka-san enjoys pastries, I have seen her she and her wanna be clique on one of the stores of the Garden School, but since we are in Downtown." The blond ran towards the Food Court and looked through the stores.

"Ah seeing all this food is making me hungry" Misaki heard her stomach growl and blushed "Ah better give it some food" the level 5 nodded to herself and walked towards one of the stores, the Pie Land, a beautiful place where those who carry the dream of eating every kind of pie was there.

And inside of the establishment, a little girl who resembled a certain esper was having a talk with one of the maids from there.

"Don´t worry says Misaka as Misaka tries to tell you that she will be fine" a little girl with a big ahoge, she was wearing a white coat and a blue dress, her ahoge by some kind of mystic force moved along with her head.

"Ah…target found" said Misaki as she approached the table.

"But shouldn´t you be with your guardian I mean, we can´t have a little girl here without an adult, Ahoge-chan"

"No no its okay says Misaka as Misaka tries to eat the new pie that has been served on her plate" the young maid sighed and looked around her as if searching for help, the aid came in the form of the Level 5 Mental Out who was smiling at her.

"I will take care of her from here"

"Eh ah thank you very much ma´am" the girl bowed and left to attend the other customers.

"Eh who are you? says Misaka as Misaka continues stuffing her mouth with pies" Last Order continued to assault the pies without stopping while Misaki ordered something.

"One of your guardians has been looking for you I´m just _helping_ him." said Misaki lazily; Last Order looked at her with curiosity then fear her fork fell to the table along with some pieces of the pie the realization that _he_ was looking for her was dangerous.

"I guess that by your face you already know of who I´m talking about, now excuse me" Misaki reached for the pink cellphone on the table and dashed through the contact list of the paralyzed clone, in an instant she found the number she was looking for and dialed it.

The phone rang until she received an answer **_"-WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU LAST ORDER!-"_** screamed Accelerator from the other side.

"Ah you thought this was Last Order, too bad it was Misaki-chan!~" answered Misaki with a happy tone.

_"-Tch…fifth…-"_ Misaki chuckled knowing full well that he was now fuming through the ears _"-How did you get this phone?-" _asked Accelerator.

"Simple, I found your daughter eating a whole plate of pie all by herself, how did she paid for them is a mystery for me" Misaki covered her mouth and laughed letting out a little fufufu knowing full well what was going to happen.

"LAST ORDERRRRRR!" screamed Accelerator through the phone. On the phone she heard the sound of the power of the Number 1 esper along with the sound of the wind.

The little girl jumped in her seat and tried to dash towards the door, a strong gust of wind opened the doors sending some of the customers flying. And there with the scariest face, Accelerator looked at Last Order.

"Accelerator!" screamed Last Order, the customers panicked and take cover behind the chairs and couches.

"Wawawawa" screamed Last Order who was now hanging from her coat on the back of the esper.

"Wait till we get home brat, you don´t know in what you get yourself into"

"AHHH I´M SORRY says Misaka as Misaka tries to persuade you from giving this horrible news at Yomikawa and Yoshikawa!"

"Not listening brat" exclaimed Accelerator who was now leaving the store.

"Well that was anticlimactic" said Misaki whi was now eating her Pie, she put a hand on her face and announced with excitement on her voice "Ah this pies are great, lady please put me 5 to take home!" screamed Misaki while putting her hand on the air ignoring the stares of the other costumers.

**Central Park.**

On another place, a new hero was running, this hero was the prey of a gang.

"Get back here!"

Just like his predecessor.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HECK!" Hamazura Shiage ran through the city being chased by an angry mob of students. Reaseon, he showed his _playboy_ attitude in front of them, of course Hamazura Shiage is not like that.

He dashed trough one of the alleys and jumped a fence, losing the group, after catching his breath he entered a little familiar restaurant, while walking and taking a seat he spotted a familiar figure.

"Eh Hanzou?"

"Shiage?!"

Hanzou was a young man in the same age as Hamazura, he had a black cap and a black sweater.

"Oi Hanzou what are you doing here?"

"Eating, the question is where were you?"

Hamazura laughed and took a seat next to him.

"It´s a long story."

**Yomikawa Residence**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" screamed Yomikawa as she listened to the story of both Accelerator and Last Order.

"You heard me she ate 2 whole pies, that like 10 or 15 pieces, all of it was charged to you" Accelerator took a credit card from his pocket and gave it to the elder.

"I´m very disappointed Last Order"

"I´m sorry"

"Saying sorry won´t help girl I will deal with you later, Accelerator?"

"Tch, what"

"I need you to get something for the dinner, also be sure to bring the new girl with you?"

"Worst?"

"Yes Honored Student" the sister from the Third Season project appeared behind Yomikawa, her white armor long gone, wearing now a white pink aodai with cherry blosoms on the left leg.

Her cast still hanging from her neck.

"Where did you steal that?" asked Accelerator.

"Ara this Misaka didn´t stole this, Yoshikawa won it in a lottery prize, this is a gift.

"Why me?" asked Accelerator to his guardian as the girl admired her dress.

"Simple in this life if you don´t help others you won´t be able to die with a smile, also be sure to check this list" with those words Yomikawa gave Accelerator a little list.

"Tch come" Worst smiled and both the duo disappeared through the door.

"Eh wait screams Misaka as Misaka tries to catch with you guys!" Last Order jumped from the sofa and took her jacket, almost reaching the door she was lifted from her back and was face to face with Yomikawa Aiho.

"No you and I will have a long talk-jan."

"*Gulp*"

**Shopping District Supermarket Family!**

"So…"

"Tch…"

"Sooo~"

"What are you doing here fifth?" asked Accelerator on the supermarket.

"Ara? Am I not allowed to go for a little desert in the night?" said Misaki as she walked at the side of Misaka Worst.

"Such misfortune…" murmured Accelerator at his situation in the middle of the shopping the pair meet the Mental Out esper, as if some kind of twisted mind, Worst and Misaki started talking, and both of them feel good with that.

That was bad for other people.

"Ne honored student, how about we got free samples and then fake intoxication?" said Worst pointing at a lady giving samples of some sushi.

"If you do that I will eat you alive do you understand?"

"Ara if you want to fake intoxication I recommend puking on the floor near the other sushi" said Misaki. Worst smiled. SMILED.

Accelerator shivered, knowing full well that a forbidden alliance had been created between the Level 5 and the clone. There was no turning back now.

"Ara you know your stuff, this Misaka would have never thought about that, Misaka likes you!"

Both girls laughed and Accelerator shivered again.

**A/N There first chapter of the story, I took longer because of school and homework, but I think I pulled it out, finally I can update, I have a test soon so I should study, hope you enjoyed it and review if you liked it.**

**Now I close the Keyboar casue I need to stu-**

**?: WAIT!**

**FlyingCow: Are?**

**Mikoto: Why I didn´t have an appearance here?**

**FlyingCow: Well you truly didn´t appeared till the Novel 2 in New Testament.**

**Mikoto: That doesn´t make sense! Am I not the main protagonist? I only appeared for a moment along with Kuroko and Kongou.**

**FlyingCow: Yea you are, don´t worry you will appear…as a cameo for now, you will have your full debut in the fourth or fifth chapter.**

**Mikoto: Ehhhhh!**

**Misaki: Ara Misaka-san is so loud.**

**Mikoto: YOU! YOU ARE TAKING MY SPOT!**

**Misaki: Here yes, in the manga no, isn´t that enough?**

**Mikoto: Tch anyway what about that idiot?**

**FlyingCow: Touma-san? Well he will appear in the Third or Fourth chapter I still need to work on Kuroyuro-san.**

**Misaki: That´s good I need to talk with him about the selection of girls that are following him.**

**Mikoto: Eh? EHHHHHHHH!? You know him?**

**Misaki: Ara of course I know him even more than you and that Nun.-Misaki smiles-**

**Misaka: Unforgivable! –Mikoto throws herself at Misaki and both of them roll on the ground fighting. **

**FlyingCow: yare yare…anyway that's all for now, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter see ya soon. **


End file.
